Recuperado
by YumiSebby
Summary: Porque han pasado dos años y Naruto está recuperado. Ya no cuenta tanto las calorías ni se odia demasiado. Y Sasuke le dice que es hermoso y que lo ama como es. Porque se ha recuperado Porque está bien. A pesar de que quizás no lo está.
1. Recuperado

Han sido tres años desde entonces, y él no para de repetirse que ya está bien.

El tiempo lo cura todo, se dice, al igual que la terapia del primer año y medio.

 _Todo está bien ahora._

Él ya no quiere llorar cuando se mira al espejo, ni odia _tanto_ su propio reflejo. Está delgado, sí, pero de forma saludable, y eso es lo que realmente importa. Ya no cuenta las calorías de forma _tan_ compulsiva, no tiene el deseo compulsivo de llevar ropa ancha todo el tiempo -no siempre, al menos-, y ya no tiembla de forma tan intensa cuando Sasuke pone sus manos sobre él, de forma lenta y cariñosa, y empieza a susurrarle que Naruto es hermoso y que lo quiere tanto, tanto, tanto.

Se ha recuperado.

Lo ha hecho.

Tiene que haberlo hecho después de algunos años.

Claro, a veces se salta comidas, y empuja los límites todo lo que puede, hasta que Sasuke tira de él fuera de la habitación, lo sienta en la mesa de la cocina sin decir nada y le obliga a comer. Y bien, él quizás se ejercita un poco más de lo que debe en su habitación, pero el ejercicio es saludable y tampoco es como si él cayese agotado al suelo. De vez en cuando se pone frente al espejo, también debe admitir, y se toca aquí y allá, donde ve grasa acumulada y frunce el ceño con desgana. Pero está bien, ¿no hace eso todo el mundo? Y vale que a veces se retuerce de agonía cuando Sasuke empieza a decirle que es hermoso y que merece la pena, pero es porque... él no sabe aceptar un cumplido. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Pero él se ha recuperado.

Mas todos tenemos malos días. Naruto no puede culparse por ello.

Eso es parte de la recuperación.

Así que él come lo que Sasuke ha puesto delante de él, y no cuenta las calorías. De verdad que no. Pero sabe que en ese Yogur hay 130 calorías, que en esa manzana hay 85, que en un trozo de pan hay 70, si no echas nada sobre él, por supuesto, que una porción de pizza tiene 285 y que el plato de ramen que tiene frente a él, tiene al menos 436 calorías. 436. Y no puede olvidarlo. Por mucho que lo intente.

Toma bocanadas de aire, sin embargo. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Y así hasta que pierde la cuenta. Porque él se ha recuperado.

Él ha pasado por eso. Él ya puede comer tres veces al día sin querer hacerse daño, sin querer llorar hasta el cansancio.

Él... lo ha superado.

Está bien. Está en su peso saludable. No se odia tanto a sí mismo y apenas cuenta las calorías. Él no sabe lo que pesa, no el número exacto al menos, pero no le importa. Porque Sasuke dice que es hermoso, que merece la pena, y que lo ama tal y como es.

Han sido más de dos años. Y está recuperado.

 _O eso es lo que se dice._

Porque hay días, aún cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo, que bebe demasiada agua para no tener hambre.

Que se sienta frente al espejo y dice cada defecto que tiene.

Que mira sus piernas y llora. Mira su barriga y algo atrapa su garganta.

Hay días, en los que cierra los ojos y se dice que quizás necesita un poco más de tiempo.

Pero sabe que Sasuke estará ahí a pesar de todo, dándole todo el tiempo que necesite.


	2. Nunca suficiente

_Empieza lentamente._

La primera vez es cuando él quiere entrar al equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Está emocionado, dando saltos por todo el campus mientras espera a que llegue su turno para la prueba, porque él ha practicado desde que tiene seis años, y ahora, con doce años no hay otra cosa que quiera más en el mundo que entrar en el equipo de fútbol.

Su entrenador es robusto, alto y con el pelo encrespado, en una maraña negra que es difícil de dejar de mirar. Naruto sacude su cabeza mientras escucha a su futuro –espera- entrenador que dé un paso al frente, justo a la mitad del campo. No le pregunta cómo se llama, pero está bien, porque el rubio está tan nervioso que posiblemente se podría olvidar hasta de su propio nombre. Le dice que corra hasta la otra punta del campo, donde se encuentra la portería y también algunos de los balones que los del curso siguiente han estado usando la hora anterior. La voz de su entrenador se escucha lejana ahora, pero aún así Naruto puede escuchar claramente como éste le dice que vuelva de nuevo. Así tres veces.

Y aunque está sudoroso y apenas llega el aire a sus pulmones, se encuentra feliz de alguna manera. Quizás vaya a entrar verdaderamente al equipo. Quizás pueda jugar al fútbol.

El siguiente ejercicio, por alguna razón, es golpear la pelota una y otra vez. Y Naruto está tan concentrado que cuando el entrenador empieza a hablar de coordinación y otras cosas que Naruto realmente no escucha, ni siquiera puede prestar atención. Pero aún así da todo lo que tiene, y empieza a hacer cada ejercicio que el entrenador manda.

Corre, salta, golpea, chuta, e incluso tiene que ponerse de portero por más de veinte minutos para ver si vale para ello.

Cuando todo acaba, Naruto quiere tumbarse en el césped y dormir hasta el día siguiente, porque está tan cansado que apenas y puede respirar. O pensar. O hablar.

Pero es entonces cuando las palabras le golpean.

—Lo siento mucho. Tienes bastante resistencia, pero tus piernas son demasiado anchas. Podrías correr mucho más si fuesen más delgadas. —Las palabras del entrenador se quedan en el aire durante un tiempo, sin que nadie diga nada más. Y Naruto, con su cabeza palpitando, simplemente asiente, a pesar de que el entrenador le ha dicho que de igual manera mañana debería mirar la lista para ver si ha sido convocado. Se va a los vestuarios y es entonces cuando un chico –Naruto está seguro de que es el capitán- empieza a hablar.

—No era tanto por las piernas, creo. Era más por sus dedos… son demasiado rechonchitos para ponerlo de portero. — Y de verdad que Naruto tiene que salir de allí, porque todo se le está echando encima.

Tiene ganas de llorar, pero no lo hace, sólo sigue intentando salir del vestuario con paso recto, la cabeza alta y sus manos apretadas en puños de pura frustración. Cuando llega a casa se promete a sí mismo que se va a demostrar a sí mismo que todos están equivocados. Él se va a esforzar todo lo que pueda. Él va a practicar tanto tiempo como pueda.

Y con el tiempo, unos meses más tarde, finalmente está en el equipo.

Empieza como suplente, jugando en algún que otro partido, pero para la segunda temporada, ya es un fichaje fijo y juega en la mayoría de partidos.

Pero no importa el tiempo que pase, o que ya sea parte del equipo. Cada vez que se mira al espejo, solo ve sus piernas demasiado gordas y sus dedos tan, tan rechonchos.

(…)

Cuando Naruto tiene dieciséis años, finalmente ha crecido. Tanto que hasta su padre dice que ha superado la altura que él tenía a su edad. Ya no tiene mejillas de bebé –aunque tiene esas marcas que él ha empezado a detestar años atrás-, y su cuerpo finalmente está formado. Más músculo que otra cosa. Es delgado y eso está genial.

A excepción de sus dedos y sus piernas.

Es horrible porque él puede ocultar las piernas debajo de unos pantalones largos –usualmente negros-, ocultar su estómago con camisetas anchas y chaquetas de gran tamaño, pero no puede esconder sus _puñeteros_ dedos. Sus dedos rechonchos. Está atrapado con ellos, junto con sus piernas. Y claro que él hace todo lo que puede para ocultarse. Ropa ancha y larga. Los puños de las mangas ocultando sus manos y nunca, nunca, ponerse el uniforme de verano, incluso si eso significa sudar demasiado durante los entrenamientos.

Pero cuando está con el ordenador, jugando o haciendo alguna otra cosa, no puede evitar quedarse mirando sus dedos durante varios minutos, con una expresión de desagrado digna de una fotografía. Y no importa cuánto él quiera evitar eso, porque aún así, ocurre muy frecuentemente.

Igual que mirarse al espejo, tan solo en ropa interior, y quedarse mirando sus piernas con una mueca de repulsión total. Y de nuevo, no importa cuánto quiera esquivar esos pensamientos, porque siempre están allí. Es como un imán del que no puede escapar.

Un pensamiento horrible y repetitivo en su cabeza.

Claro que al principio no se preocupa particularmente por su peso, no es como si estuviese gordo, él sabe que está en su peso saludable y está bastante fuerte, pero quizás, si él bajase unos kilos, esa grasa de las piernas y de los dedos, esa que sobra –¡sobra tanto!- desaparecerá. Quizás entonces no se verá tan desagradable. Quizás deje de poner esa expresión de asco cada vez que se ve.

Así que lo hace.

Come sano y empieza a hacer dieta. Deja la comida chatarra de lado y empieza una dieta variada.

Funciona. Más o menos.

Su cuerpo se ve mejor, incluso. Su estómago se tonifica un poco, se siente mucho más sano y lo agradece. Recibe elogios de sus compañeros de equipo, de sus amigos e incluso de algunos familiares. Se ve más delgado, más tonificado, más saludable.

Pero nadie dice nada acerca de sus piernas y sus dedos.

Todavía tienen tanta grasa como antes.

Y lo odia.

Empieza a odiarlo demasiado.

( **…** )

Tiene diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, cuando besa a un chico por primera vez. Es nuevo, extraño, pero se siente bien. No es un gran problema, de verdad que no, porque él siempre ha estado cómodo con su sexualidad. Nunca se ha fijado demasiado en las chicas, nunca ha estado interesado en escotes que muestren demasiado y faldas cortas. Y está bien.

Vale, es solo por un estúpido reto de "la botella", pero aún así el chico, ¿Lenni? ¿Lon-algo?, ha sido delicado, y besa bastante bien. Por lo que cuando desaparece escaleras arriba con otro chico dos horas y media después, él siente que eso sí es un problema. Esa es la primera vez, posiblemente, que conoce lo que son los 'celos'. Y no le gustan para nada. Porque de alguna manera, viene con la pesada sensación de que él no es suficiente. No para ese chico. No para nadie. No para sí mismo.

Y aún come sano, y ha perdido más peso que durante todo el año pasado, pero en algún momento se detuvo y empezó a tambalearse. Pero estaba bien. Porque él estaba delgado, y entrenaba cinco días a la semana y todo… ¿estaba bien?

Ahora quiere que inicie de nuevo, se dice, mientras está en el rellano de la entrada, mordiendo su lengua y su cabeza dando vueltas, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus piernas, de sus dedos, de cualquier parte que está demasiado mal en él. Que ahora mismo es todo.

Cuando llega esa noche a casa, a las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada, abre su ordenador y sin duda alguna escribe "cómo perder peso", y coge la libreta que tiene al lado –quizás sea de clase, pero no le importa- y escribe todo lo que piensa que le puede resultar útil.

Decide que comerá 1.200 calorías al día, y aunque es difícil al principio, con agua y refrescos 'de dieta' se le hace mucho más fácil. Y prácticamente, después de dos semanas y pocos días, su estómago no hace ruido alguno y cada vez es más sencillo saltarse las comidas. Va perdiendo más peso que anteriormente y todo va muy bien.

Hasta que meses después, todo se detiene. Por más que haga, no pierde más peso. Solo se mantiene.

Y claro, él ha leído de eso. Es como encontrarse en un terreno plano, para que luego siga llegando el descenso. Es como una advertencia, o un descanso que su propio cuerpo le está pidiendo. (Ha leído todo eso en internet, pero no le dio demasiada importancia por lo que no lo apuntó en el cuaderno). También sabe que eso va a pasar pronto y que en algún punto va a seguir perdiendo peso. Pero necesita que eso pase rápido, porque empieza la Universidad en poco más de un mes, y para entonces, él no quiere unas piernas gordas y unos dedos rechonchos. No. Él quiere estar bien. Quiere estar delgado. Quiere entrar en el equipo de fútbol de la Universidad y poder ser feliz sin preguntarse si está engordando de nuevo.

Así que, de alguna manera, con lágrimas de impotencia corriendo por su cara, y abrazándose a sí mismo con miedo de no ser suficiente, decide que 1.200 calorías no son suficientes. Así que él mismo se baja esa cantidad a 1.000. Las carnes rojas, mayormente, quedan totalmente suprimidas.

Su cerebro no deja de repetir que eso está mal. Que algo está empezando a ir realmente mal. Porque lo mínimo que una persona debe comer es alrededor de 1.500 a 1.200 calorías, y que una cantidad por debajo de esa puede ser verdaderamente peligroso. Y él lo sabe. Naruto es plenamente consciente. Pero aún así lo hace.

 _"Solo va a ser hasta que empiece la Universidad"—_ Se dice, sin apartar la mirada del espejo. — " _Solo hasta entonces"._

Después de una semana, puede contar casi diez veces que se ha mareado.

Pero está bien.

Porque se está quedando más delgado, y entonces, quizás sea suficiente. Para sus padres. Para el equipo. Para la Universidad. Para los nuevos amigos. Para sí mismo.

Para no sentir esa inseguridad que se lo estaba comiendo vivo… nunca más.

 **(…)**

El tercer día, conoce a Sasuke, quien vive a dos habitaciones contiguas a la suya. Y bueno… Sasuke es Sasuke. No hay otra forma de describirlo.

Se lo encontró en mitad del pasillo, cada uno caminando hacia su habitación. Sasuke era un curso mayor que él, y de alguna manera accedió a darle clases de la asignatura que compartían.

—Eres un Usuratonkachi.—Había dicho, con un suspiro de resignación, pero después de tanta insistencia -y Naruto está seguro de que su cara de 'cachorrito perdido' también ayudó algo, pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta-, Sasuke accede a darle una clase semanal. Así que después de un mes, van juntos a clase, se pasan notas y comparten todo tipo de 'trucos de estudio', como a Naruto le gusta llamarlo.

Y de alguna manera, tres meses después, eso pasa a una amistad real. Quedan la mayoría de las tardes en la habitación de alguno, ven películas juntos, juegan a videojuegos e incluso Sasuke le enseña a Naruto cómo tocar el piano. Al principio, Naruto es reacio a esto, porque, bueno, él tiene unos dedos demasiado gordos, pero en el segundo día de ello, un veinte de abril, ambos sentados frente al piano de Sasuke, éste susurró a Naruto:

—Me gustan tus dedos. Son suaves y agradables al tacto del piano. Si quisieras aprender, serías realmente bueno. —Y si su estómago hace algo extraño, si sus mejillas se pinta con pequeños tonos de rojo y se siente un poco menos inseguro, Sasuke no tiene que saberlo.

Y gracias a eso, con las palabras de Sasuke en su cabeza, el segundo año se apunta a las pruebas del equipo de fútbol.

Pero aún sigue llevando ropa ancha.

 **(…)**

Naruto ha estado pensando últimamente qué sería besar a Sasuke. Cómo se sentiría. A qué sabría. Si sería tan mágico o increíble cómo él mismo se lo imagina. Quiere que sea así.

Así que cuando Sasuke lo invita un viernes por la noche a hacer un 'maratón de películas de miedo', Naruto dice que sí. Preparan la comida y los aperitivos, ponen a su lado al menos cinco películas, y se sientan en la gran cama de Sasuke, ambos completamente pegados, hombro con hombro, y tapados con la fina sábana de color oscuro del mayor.

Naruto no puede decir quien empezó, por mucho que intente recordar la escena, no puede. Pero es el final de la primera película, y ellos se están besando. Es suave, dulce y apenas dura unos pocos segundos. Pero está pasando. Y es tal y como Naruto lleva imaginándoselo por meses. Produce fuegos artificiales en su estómago, hace que su piel sienta un hormigueo agradable y el rubio no puede ser más feliz. Él es consciente de su sonrisa amplia y brillante cuando mira a Sasuke con esperanza en su mirada. Y éste le sonríe de vuelta -solo unos segundos porque es un Uchiha, eso es algo que ha aprendido en todo este año- , y de nuevo, ambos terminan en la cama, recostados, acurrucados y mirando la tercera película.

Con las piernas entrelazadas con las de Sasuke, y su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, con sus besos dulces en su frente y en su cabeza, Naruto se siente pequeño, seguro y querido. Y aunque el pensamiento de que no es suficiente, sigue latiendo en su pecho, pero durante unos segundos, al menos, sale de su cabeza.

* * *

Este es el inicio, como va empeorando, hasta que finalmente, llega a un punto muerto.

En la próxima parte veremos el declive final, y cómo entiende que él necesita ayuda y que eso no está bien. Nada lo está.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Nos vemos muy pronto.

P.D: Realmente me gustaría haber expresado bien los sentimientos de Naruto, porque es un tema que es bastante personal y que por desgracia, muchas personas -a escalas mayores o menores- lidian con ello.


	3. Ayuda

Dos años más tarde, Sasuke ha conseguido graduarse –incluso pasar con tan buena nota aquella asignatura que tanto detestaba y que tan difícil se le hacía-, y ambos se han mudado a un pequeño piso. Naruto está encantado, porque él siempre ha querido tener un 'estudio', y ahora por fin lo tiene. Aunque, técnicamente, es mitad estudio (para Sasuke) y mitad sala de juegos (para Naruto). Así que Naruto está seguro de que este, su último año de Universidad, va a ser bastante genial.

Y además, después de más de dos años de relación, ya no tiene que preguntarse si las salidas con Sasuke son citas o simples 'salidas de amigos', ya no tiene que apartar la mirada, totalmente avergonzado, cuando Sasuke lo atrapa mirándolo con cara de iluso enamorado, ya no tiene que sentirse tan nervioso cuando sus manos se rozan mientras van caminando, deseando que pudiesen entrelazar sus dedos mientras caminaban. No, ya no hay nada de eso. Ahora son mimos a primera hora de la mañana, tardes en el sofá repletas de besos, caricias y bromas tontas, compartir duchas -primero porque ambos suelen llegar tarde por la tardanza de Naruto, y segundo porque es tan, tan _divertido_ \- manos entrelazadas mientras caminan por la ciudad para encontrarse con amigos, para ir a comprar o cualquier situación en la que sea necesaria salir de su pequeña burbuja, y lo que Naruto más adora, es sus piernas entrelazadas bajo el edredón, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke mientras duermen. Porque todo es cálido, mágico, sorprendente y Naruto es feliz. Nunca ha sido tan feliz, hasta que conoció al pelinegro.

Pero algo pasa, porque siempre tiene que pasar algo. Es un comentario simple, y pequeño, pero está ahí, trayendo todos los demonios que nunca se han ido de vuelta a su cabeza.

—Oh, mira.—Sakura señala, caminando frente al escaparate de una tienda. Salta dos veces de puro entusiasmo y después, literalmente, obliga al rubio a girar su cabeza hacia el bonito pantalón vaquero con rodillas rasgadas que tiene un maniquí.—¡Vamos a probártelo, que seguro que a Sasuke le encanta!— El rubio niega con la cabeza por la resignación ante la situación, y camina detrás de la chica pelirosa, con sus mejillas de color carmín, porque es verdad; Sasuke amaría esos vaqueros.

No pasan. Salta, empuja, aguanta la respiración, contrae las piernas. No pasa. Hace de todo y simplemente, los malditos pantalones no entran. Se quedan atascados en sus malditas piernas y no pasan de allí.

Y todo empieza de nuevo, una mueca de desagrado frente a esos cuatro espejos que lo rodean de forma circular. Allí, con sus piernas gordas, sus dedos rechonchos, su barriga expuesta. Todo se viene encima de nuevo, aunque no es como si nunca se hubiese ido. Pero sí que ha disminuido en estos últimos años de la Universidad, con Sasuke a su lado, y ha ganado algo -demasiado, a su parecer- peso. Así que mientras sale del probador, con los vaqueros sujetos en la mano como si quemaran, con una sonrisa en su cara mientras le dice a Sakura que no puede permitírselos, se promete que volverá a ello. Remontará su dieta de mil calorías al día. No comida chatarra ni dulces, no carnes rojas, y a partir de ahora, nada de bebidas con gas ni parecidos, simplemente agua y café. Y dirá adiós al Ramen para siempre.

La primera mañana después de su decisión, se acerca a la cafetera y se sirve café negro y seco, y aunque Sasuke le da 'esa' mirada que esconde un '¿todo bien?', ya que el pelinegro es el único que toma café, Naruto era más de una manzana o cereales, tampoco dice nada. No tendría porqué.

Horas más tarde, mientras Sasuke está preparando la comida, Naruto se acerca lentamente a él, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y susurrando un agradecimiento por la comida, pero que él no comerá, ya que le duele algo el estómago. Sasuke mira hacía él, con una mueca de preocupación, pero Naruto niega repetidas veces y dice que mejorará, que es solo un pequeño dolor sin importancia.

Camina hacia su habitación, con su estómago vacío y rugiendo por el hambre, pero sin embargo, es la sensación de orgullo al no haber comido la que gana la batalla.

(…)

Cuando todos se han ido y han terminado los entrenamientos, él aún se queda allí, una hora o dos más, trabajando, corriendo, saltando, ejercitándose. Porque lo necesita. Necesita bajar de peso con toda la urgencia del mundo.

Así que ahora solo come la mitad de una porción y todo comida sana, por supuesto. Y aunque Sasuke pregunta casi todos los días al principio, deja de hacerlo con el tiempo pues siempre obtiene la misma respuesta: "Estoy probando cosas nuevas".

Y claro que no dice en qué consiste esas cosas nuevas. Pero algo atrapa su garganta cuando ve que Sasuke asiente, besa su frente y susurra un:

—Espero que no estés haciendo dieta, porque me gusta tal y como eres. — Y ojalá Naruto pudiese creer en esas palabras, porque su cabeza todo lo que grita es que no es suficiente, y que nunca lo será por mucho que se esfuerce.

(…)

Muy pronto, 1000 calorías pasan a ser 800, y no mucho después se convierten en 600 y cuando se quiere dar cuenta, está comiendo en un intervalo de 450 calorías a 560, contando los días en los que se anima a cenar una porción de una manzana.

Le da miedo a veces lo fácil que es no comer. Pero él no piensa en ello. Él piensa en el resultado final, en como esa seguridad no estará más con él, en cómo será suficiente, en cómo podrá dejarse abrazar por Sasuke sin sentirse como que no lo merece, en cómo podrá ser feliz.

Los entrenamientos fuera de casa no parecen ser suficientes, así que él empieza a ejercitarse por su cuenta. Mientras se salta la hora de comer al mediodía, hace abdominales en su habitación con el pretexto de la siesta, y si el mayor se ha dado cuenta o lo ve extraño, él no dice nada. Porque en verdad, no es como si tuviesen horas de la comida establecidas, es más como que cuando ambos tienen hambre, comen juntos sin importar el tiempo.

Por supuesto, para no levantar sospechas por parte del Uchiha, Naruto sigue comiendo, pero si sus porciones se hacen más y más pequeñas con el paso de los días, nadie tiene porqué decir nada.

Y Naruto se repite hasta la saciedad, cuando las noches se hacen tan sumamente largas y él está aterrado, temblando en su habitación, que eso está bien.

(…)

Opta por ignorar como cada vez se siente más cansado, como se marea repetidas veces al ponerse en pie o cuando termina los ejercicios el mundo se está pintando de negro por unos segundos, o si su corazón late demasiado rápido de la nada, o preocupantemente lento. Simplemente lo ignora, porque lo importante es que está adelgazando. Y eso es lo que realmente está bien, ¿verdad?

Pero a veces, se pregunta si alguna vez será suficiente. Si alguna vez verá el número de la báscula y estará contento con lo que ve.

Un día, mientras Sasuke está fuera por un tema del proyecto en el que está trabajando, por curiosidad, calcula su índice de masa corporal y se sorprende al ver que se encuentra por debajo de lo normal. Pero se asegura que es porque es más alta que la media, y por eso su peso también es más alto de lo que debería ser. Pero, algo dentro de sí mismo nunca se había sentido tan pequeño, ni en los brazos de Sasuke.

Decide que bajará diez kilos más, solo para estar seguro y que luego parará.

Dos semanas después, decide que es mejor perder quince kilos y estar completamente seguros.

Y una semana más tarde, frente al espejo, con sus ojos puestos en sus manos y en sus piernas, decide que serán veinte. Definitivamente necesita perder veinte kilos más.

(…)

Sasuke empieza a darle miradas de preocupación, a estar más atento a cuándo come y qué come. Y Naruto se está sintiendo más y más pequeño, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dice que todavía no es suficiente, que necesita perder más peso. Ha perdido cinco kilos más en este periodo de tiempo, y aún le queda un largo camino de quince kilos por delante.

Y entonces, él quizás pueda estar realmente satisfecho y pueda parar. Volver a la normalidad y ser feliz.

Empuja ese escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de que siempre va a querer perder más y más todo lo lejos que puede, porque eso no va a ser verdad.

Él, después de haber conseguido su objetivo, va a poder volver a hacer su vida con Sasuke.

En algún punto del último año, a pesar de estar al lado de Sasuke durante todo el día, se siente como que están más lejos que nunca, como que apenas lo ve realmente. Y es su culpa, lo sabe. El tiempo libre que tiene lo gasta en ejercitarse o en buscar métodos para adelgazar con rapidez por internet y apuntarlos en aquel cuaderno que aún mantiene. Cuando hubo perdido otros cinco kilos, estaba tan asustado de que Sasuke lo notara, que se dejó de duchar con él. Cuando perdió los primeros diez kilos, empezaron a dormir en lados opuestos de la cama, porque el temor a que Sasuke lo tocara y notara la grasa se lo estaba comiendo vivo en mitad de la noche, sin dejarle dormir. Y después de todo este tiempo, puede contar con los dedos de las manos las conversaciones reales que han tenido.

Y, como siempre se ha dicho, él tiene la culpa. Porque por más que Sasuke preguntaba si él estaba bien, si todo iba bien, si necesitaba algo, siempre negó, mintió y se alejó. Porque todo era más fácil que el entrar en estado de pánico por miedo a que descubriera algo y lo dejara para siempre. Así que lo puso a un lado, y con el tiempo, Sasuke se resignó.

Naruto debería estar preocupado, preocupado por perderlo porque es la única persona a la que ama, y porque llevan juntos años y porque todo es divertido y mágico al lado de Sasuke. Pero una parte de él, la más retorcida, la que siente que nunca es suficiente, piensa que si Sasuke lo dejara, él no tendría que fingir cenar para luego vomitarlo nunca más.

(…)

Antes de que se quiera dar cuenta, él se está quedando en la habitación de invitados. Porque de esta manera es más difícil que Sasuke mire su ordenador por accidente y se encuentre la lista de dietas y trucos para bajar de peso. E intenta repudiar esa voz en su cabeza que le pregunta en qué momento el miedo a no ser suficiente, lo llevara a dejar de estar en la misma sala que su pareja.

Abre el documento donde tiene los primeros trucos, aquellos que escribió hace tantos, tantos años, y casi quiere reír porque ha llegado un punto en el que ya se los sabe de memoria.

Abre otro documento de Word, y allí están los productos prohibidos, lo que no debe comer. Y se sorprende al ver que con el paso de los años, la lista se ha ido ampliando cada vez más hasta que llena páginas y páginas completas.

Tiene otro documento con "formas de distraerse para no pensar en comida/hambre", "Razones para perder peso", "cómo no pararse hasta conseguir los objetivos" y decenas de listas similares.

Y en ningún momento levanta la vista del ordenador para preguntarse que a lo mejor eso no está bien.

Que quizás él no está bien.

(…)

Y todo se cae un día.

Lee en internet un artículo y él decide probarse que el artículo está completamente equivocado y que él aún lo tiene todo bajo control

Pasó esta mañana, cuando Sasuke salió por la puerta, y el corrió al ordenador. Abrió internet para que ante él se mostrara un artículo donde se hablaba de problemas alimenticios y de cómo aquello que poco a poco va pareciendo sencillo y constante, te acaba controlando, acaba quitándote tu vida.

Así que él se levanta del sofá, confundido, con su cabeza latiendo dolorosamente, y enfadado, y decide a mostrarle al artículo –aunque realmente necesita demostrárselo a sí mismo- que no es verdad. Que él lo tiene todo bajo control.

Pero ahí está, con media tostada de mantequilla frente a él, sentado en una silla, por más de media hora.

Consiguió perder los veinte kilos, y tiene frío y está cansado. Pero consiguió, después de esos veinte kilos, volver a 'su dieta normal' que consistía en café negro, agua a todas horas, y algo de cena si Sasuke insistía demasiado.

Y mientras llora, tiembla y está totalmente aterrado, no puede hacerlo. No puede fingir que lo tiene todo bajo control, que está bien, que lo que está haciendo es lo correcto, porque a medida que pasa el tiempo, tiene la necesidad de perder más peso, más rápido, comer menos, ejercitarse más, alejar a las personas que le importan… y Dios, él esta tan, tan mal.

Se levanta de la mesa y tira la tostada.

 _"Todo mejorará"_ \- Se susurra. Incluso cuando él sabe que no lo hará. Lo ha controlado. Naruto ya no es Naruto. Naruto está enfermo.

(…)

Sasuke apenas lo mira, le habla o le presta atención. Naruto lleva durmiendo en la habitación de invitados más de un mes y medio, temblando bajo las mantas a causa del frío, llorando porque extraña a Sasuke, y tratando de fingir que el frío es porque Sasuke no lo está abrazando como siempre hacía tiempo atrás, y no porque está demasiado delgado para su propio bien. Y ellos no hablan, no realmente, no a menos que tengan que hacerlo. Es como si fuesen compañeros, extraños que ocupan el mismo espacio, el mismo piso, la misma habitación muy pocas veces, porque se benefician económicamente al tener que pagar solo la mitad de los gastos. Aunque sí, cuando Sasuke insiste e insiste, cenan juntos, pero ni en ese momento hablan demasiado. Y el rubio extraña demasiado los momentos en los que no podían dejar de hablar y reír.

Ahora no sabe dónde está, quién es ni cómo salir de allí.

Una parte de él grita en esas noches solitarias que ya no le gusta a Sasuke, porque a pesar de que está delgado, es una delgadez desagradable. Y sus piernas siguen siendo demasiado grandes al igual que sus dedos. Pero de nuevo, esa parte que nunca es suficiente, cree que si pierde otros cinco kilos, Sasuke volverá a quererlo. Lo amará de nuevo. Porque echa de menos a Sasuke, sus toques suaves y sus palabras de cariño, el sentirse querido por el mayor.

Así que, en uno de esos extraños días de ánimo alto, se levanta de la cama, camina a la otra habitación y besa a Sasuke en la mejilla. Este abre los ojos y sonríe, con sorpresa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando. Le dice a Sasuke que se vista, y que él preparará el desayuno. Panqueques y tostadas con tomate para Sasuke y un tazón pequeño de cereales para él mismo, porque aunque sea un día de buen estado de ánimo, no puede comer demasiado.

-¿Ves? Lo tengo bajo control.- Se asegura, mientras ve como los cereales giran y giran en el microondas. No está nervioso, no va a entrar en pánico y no va a levantarse de la mesa sintiéndose culpable.

Así que se sienta en la mesa, listo para comer, con el tazón de cereales frente a él y… nada. Pasa lo mismo que con la tostada, nada de nada. Tiene hambre, lo nota, pero no se puede mover. Y no sabe porqué no puede hacerlo, todo lo que sabe es que él jodidamente no puede hacerlo. No se puede animar a coger esa cuchara y a sumergirla en los cereales. No puede, no puede comer, no puede tirarlos a la basura, no puede correr a su habitación, no puede llorar, no puede entrar en pánico. No puede hacer nada, salvo sentarse durante minutos y ver como los cereales se van ablandando lentamente.

Cuando Sasuke sale de la habitación, con su pantalón de pijama oscuro, se sienta frente a él. Y aún entonces, Naruto no se mueve. Ahora tiene lágrimas por sus mejillas y está temblando muchísimo. Todos los pensamientos que ha ido apartando, vuelven a él golpeándolos con fuerza.

Él no está bien. Él no tiene el control.

Y Sasuke se acerca, lo abraza y le susurra que por favor, hable con él.

Pero, ¿qué puede decir Naruto? Porque ni él mismo sabe que está mal. Sabe que todo empezó porque en un entrenamiento él se dijo que debía perder peso. Y eso siguió hasta convertirse en… esto. Él sabe que siempre ha tenido la sensación de que no ha podido encajar y de que nunca es lo suficientemente bueno para alguien. Él sabe… Sabe que necesita ayuda.

Naruto levanta la vista, y hay tanta desesperación y terror en su mirada que Sasuke siente toda la culpa, toda la inseguridad, todo el miedo y todos los errores de todos esos años. Todo se derrumba a la vez.

Y finalmente, Naruto lo deja ir. Mientras se esconde en los brazos de Sasuke, sollozando y muerto de miedo, lo pronuncia con una voz rota.

—Necesito ayuda…—

* * *

Finalmente... se ha animado a pedir ayuda. A admitir la verdad. A darse cuenta de que no lo controla más, si no que lo controla a él.

En la próxima parte veremos el punto de vista de Sasuke frente a esto.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

 _Quiero decir también, que esto es un tema serio y que si se encuentran en una situación difícil, deberían pedir ayuda. No hay que cambiar para gustarle a nadie, y tú tienes que ser la persona que más te quieras a ti mismo._


End file.
